Scattered
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan kehidupan yang di jalaninya. Namun demi cintanya terhadap sang suami, Baekhyun rela melakukan apa saja. ChanBaek. GS. Sorry for typo
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun tidak tau, apa yang merasuki suaminya. Sehingga suami yang dicintainya semakin berubah. Di dunianya hanya ada harta, harta dan harta. Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun demi harta, tanpa mempdulikan apapun. Termasuk perasaan Baekhyun.

Saat ini Baekhyun memang dikenal sebagai seorang aktris yang menjadi idaman semua orang. Tidak hanya aktingnya yang diakui dan disenangi, suara merdunya yang berhasil menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengarnya membuat albumnya juga laku keras dipasaran.

Bahkan lagu pertamanya sudah mendapatkan penghargaan lagu tahunan, dimana yang merupakan penghargaan tertinggi.

Apa yang didapatkan Baekhyun sekarang memang tidak lepas dari campur tangan Chanyeol, suaminya. Atau dapat disebut, campur tangan CEO agensi tempatnya bernaung.

Dimata publik, Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita berumur 32 tahun yang masih mencari kekasih untuk hidup tuanya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau sebenarnya CEO agensinya merupakan suaminya.

"Baekhyun, kau dipanggil oleh Chanyeol sajangnim."

Lamunan Baekhyun terhenti ketika suara managernya terdengar. Wanita cantik itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan orang tertinggi di agensi ini.

Dia baru saja menyelesaikan rekaman untuk mini album keduanya, itu alasan kenapa dirinya berada digedung agensi besar tersebut.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu berwarna hitam, menunggu suara dari dalam yang menyuruhnya masuk. Setelah mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, Baekhyun mendorong pintu tersebut kemudian masuk kedalamnya.

Langkahnya mendekat pada meja kerja Chanyeol, menatap lelaki yang tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas didepannya.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Chanyeol?"

"Kemari."

Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol, ia berdiri disamping lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu. Tubuhnya tersentak ketika Chanyeol menariknya hingga terjatuh diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah selesai rekaman?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia memberikan senyuman tipis untuk Chanyeol yang memberikan kecupan dipelipisnya. "Tuan Choi memintamu untuk kembali menemaninya minum. Pergilah menemuinya."

Seperti yang diperkiraan Baekhyun ketika mengetahui Chanyeol memanggilnya, Chanyeol pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk menemui para petinggi perusahaan. Menemani mereka minum hingga mabuk, dan berakhir dengan dirinya berada diatas ranjang para petinggi tersebut.

Miris.

Suaminya sendiri menjual dirinya.

"Baek, aku melakukan ini agar mereka tetap menginvestasikan uang mereka di agensi kita. Mereka juga dapat membuat jalanmu di dunia hiburan semakin mulus."

Baekhyun memberikan senyuman tipis kemudian mengangguk. Mengikuti semua ucapan Chanyeol seperti apa yang selalu dilakukannya.

 **.**

 **Scattered**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Baekhyun ingat, kapan dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Pada tanggal 7 september, dimana hari pertama dirinya masuk ke universitas. Masuk ke jurusan yang sama, membuat dirinya dan Chanyeol semakin dekat. Hingga di semester ke lima mereka, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya dan diterima baik olehnya.

Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal adalah lelaki yang penuh dengan ambisi dan pekerja keras, namun dibalik itu semua Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang sangat lembut dan perhatian. Chanyeol selalu memberikan apapun untuknya, walaupun ia membelinya dengan sisa uang terakhirnya.

Hidup dalam kesusahan memang mereka rasakan berdua. Orang tua Baekhyun bekerja sebagai guru, kehidupan sederhana selalu Baekhyun jalani. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Chanyeol hanyalah petani yang menggantungkan hidup mereka dengan hasil panen.

Namun walaupun begitu, Chanyeol tetap mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melnajutkan pendidikannya.

Dan Baekhyun sangat bangga dengan Chanyeol. Sebagai mahasiswa beasiswa, tidak membuat Chanyeol dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya, melainkan teman-temannya selalu datang kepadanya untuk kembali menjelaskan materi. Lalu Chanyeol akan mendapatkan upah yang dia tabung sebagian, lalu sisanya akan digunakan bersama Baekhyun.

Tapi Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal kini sudah berubah. Uang membuat dirinya buta.

Sifat lembut Chanyeol menghilang, digantikan dengan dirinya yang sering membentak Baekhyun. Kata-kata cinta sudah tidak pernah Baekhyun dengar, yang didengar darinya hanya Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk melayani para petinggi perusahaan.

Bahkan ketika Baekhyun diketahui hamil anaknya, Chanyeol dengan kejamnya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengugurkan bayi tersebut.

Baekhyun yang sangat mencintai Chanyeol, dengan bodohnya selalu menuruti apapun ucapan suaminya.

"Tidurlah, Baek. Kau sangat lelah."

Ucapan managernya lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Aktris cantik itu mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan managernya.

"Kau ingin makan atau langsung pulang?"

"Langsung pulang saja, aku sangat mual."

Bagaimana tidak mual jika selama dua jam Baekhyun harus menelan sperma dari tuan Choi.

Baekhyun memilih tidur ditengah perjalanan, membiarkan rasa lelahnya menguap dari tubuhnya. Hingga mobil yang membawanya berhenti didepan rumah mewah bak istana.

Jika dulu Baekhyun hanya dapat memandang rumah mewah seperti itu, kini Baekhyun dapat masuk bahkan memilikinya.

Seulgi, managernya pamit pulang. Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman tipis untuk manager yang telah menemaninya sejak dirinya debut. Langkah kaki pendeknya membawa dirinya masuk kedalam rumah mewah tersebut. Mengunci pintu depan, Baekhyun menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

Didalam kamar, Baekhyun mendapati sang suami yang tengah duduk didepan laptop kerjanya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang, Baek."

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman. Wanita cantik itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya dari sisa-sisa menjijikkan yang ditinggal kan oleh lelaki bertubuh tambun yang telah menikmati tubuhnya.

" _Hiks_..."

Selalu seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menangisi dirinya sendiri. Dia berharap, ia mempunyai mesin waktu untuk mengulang dan memperbaiki kehidupannya saat ini.

Baekhyun menggosok badannya kuat-kuat. Memakai sabun beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan bau dari tuan Choi.

Selesai dengan mandi dan berpakaian, Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi dengab wajah yang tenang. Ia tersenyum kearah Chanyeol tebgah duduk diatas ranjang mereka.

"Kemari, Baek."

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol lalu duduk ditempat yang ditepuk Chanyeol sebelumnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya memeluk tubuh kekar Chanyeol lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang suami.

"Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Sepeti biasa..." Baekhyun kembali membohongi dirinya sendiri. Karena untuk Chanyeol, kalimat 'seperti biasa' itu bertanda dirinya menikmatinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika mendapatkan kecupan lama dipucuk kepalanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mencium bibir Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum. Menunggu, apakah Chanyeol akan mengucapkan kalimat cinta untuknya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah. Besok kau juga harus bekerja."

Harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut lalu mengikuti Chanyeol yang berbaring. Namun dirinya masih tetap memeluk tubuh suaminya itu. Menghirup wangi tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol... Apa sudah boleh untuk memiliki anak?"

Tubuh mungilnya terdorong keras. Baekhyun meringis, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kita belum siap untuk mempunyai anak, Baek."

"Tapi aku membutuhkan seorang anak untuk menemaniku, Chan."

"Teman-teman artismu sangat banyak untuk menemanimu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Airmatanya tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. "Itu berbeda. A-aku menginginkan seorang anak didalam keluarga kita, Chanyeol."

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak!" Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan membanting pintu keras.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang meringkuk diatas ranjang dengan tangisan pilunya.

.

.

Jadwal Baekhyun hari ini sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Ia harus kembali ke agensi untuk melakukan rekaman lagu lainnya untuk mini album keduanya. Setelah itu Baekhyun akan mengisi acara _Reality Show_. Tidak begitu melelahkan, jika dirinya tidak menemani para lelaki hidung belang itu.

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuk rekaman hari ini adalah, Chanyeol yang ikut mengawasi jalannya rekaman hari ini. Baekhyun tidak dapat berbohong, kalau dirinya sangat senang untuk itu. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun berusaha memberikan yang terbaik didepan Chanyeol.

Karena kerja yang bagus dari Baekhyun, rekaman untuk album terbarunya telah rampung hari ini juga. Yang seharusnya selesai pada esok hari.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol ketika melihat gerakan tangan lelaki itu yang menyuruhnya mendekat. Senyuman tipis Baekhyun berikan, dan senyumannya semakin melebar ketika Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

Salah satu yang paling dirindukan oleh Baekhyun.

Dulu, Chanyeol sangat sering mengelus kepalanya. Hal tersebut dilakukan Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangnya kepada Baekhyun. Setiap bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun selalu mendapatkan belaian lembut dikepalanya.

Ketika dirinya tersenyum, ketika dirinya merajuk, ketika dirinya berhasil melakukan sesuatu, ketika dirinya menangis. Chanyeol akan selalu mengusap kepalanya dengan senyuman teduh yang menemani. Setelahnya kecupan pelan dan kata cinta akan diberikan Chanyeol.

Untuk saat ini, hanya sebuah usapan tanpa embel-embel apapun, telah membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat.

"Kau bekerja sangat bagus, Baek," Chanyeol kembali menyembunyikan tangannya pada saku celananya. "Maafkan aku untuk yang semalam."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Wanita mungil itu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian mengusap pinggang Baekhyun.

"Ohiya, Baek. Tuan Kim tadi menelponku..."

Senyuman Baekhyun luntur seketika. Seharusnya ia sadar mengapa Chanyeol berada disini, meminta maaf dan memberikan belaian lembut dikepalanya. Dan seharusnya Baekhyun menolak ucapan Chanyeol, bukannya tersenyum tipis kearah suaminya itu.

.

.

Mungkin dari semua para petinggi yang Baekhyun layani, tuan Kim adalah yang termuda. Bahkan usianya lebih muda daru Baekhyun sendiri. Bukan itu saja, tuan Kim juga yang paling tampan dari semuanya, selain itu sikapnya juga sangat lembut dan sopan.

"Ayo dimakan, _noona_."

Bahkan dia memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan _noona_. Sangat sopan bukan?

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian memasukkan irisan daging _steak_ kedalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya pelan lalu menelannya. Ia memberishkan sudut bibirnya dengan sapu tangan pelan selesai dengan makanannya.

Tuan Kim yang lebih sering Baekhyun panggil dengan Jongin, menuangkan _wine_ kedalam gelas Baekhyun.

"Makanmu sangat dikit, _noona_."

"Aku harus tetap menjaga berat badanku," Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Apalagi ketika lelaki itu mendekat kearahnya, mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipinya.

" _Noona_ , menikahlah denganku. Kau tidak perlu menjadi seorang aktris lagi, kau hanya perlu menungguku pulang dirumah."

Ucapan Jongin membuat Baekhyun tersambar petir disiang hari. Aktris cantik itu mengerjapkan matanya cepat, tidak percaya dengan ucapan lelaki didepannya. "A-apa? Menikah?"

"Iya... Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di televisi. Lalu ketika aku bertemu denganmu, rasa suka itu semakin besar," Jongin membawa tangannya menggenggam jemari Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya lembut. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"A-... Itu... Aku sepertinya tidak bisa."

"Apa karena aku lebih muda darimu?"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. "Bukan seperti itu, Jongin-ssi. Kau tau, kau dapat mendapatkan istri yang lebih baik dariku."

"Bagiku kau sempurna, _noona_."

' _Untukku kau sempurna, Baek.'_

Seperti dejavu, Baekhyun seperti mendengar suara Chanyeol yang pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang mirip seperti yang diucapkan Jongin. Kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan semakin mencintai lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Jongin-ssi."

.

Baekhyun telah kembali kerumah mewahnya. Berbaring berdua dengan sang suami dengan dirinya yang memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang Chanyeol, tempat paling nyaman yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Chan..." panggilnya pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya demi menatap mata Chanyeol yang sangat disukainya. "Bisakah aku tidak bertemu dengan tuan Kim lagi?"

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya, ku rasa setelah ini aku akan sangat canggung kepadanya."

Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya sedikit menjauh. Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap dalam kearah Baekhyun. "Lalu apa kau menerimanya?"

"Tentu tidak! Aku telah memiliki suami!"

Helaan nafas berat dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu mengacak rambutnya kemudian duduk bersandar diatas kasur. Baekhyun ikut duduk menghadap Chanyeol, menatap bingung pada suaminya itu.

"Seharusnya kau menerimanya, Baek. Kau tau, Tuan Kim itu sangat kaya."

"A-apa kau bercanda, Chanyeol? Kau menyuruh istrimu menikah dengan lelaki lain?!"

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Ia membuka kancing baju tidur Baekhyun, memperlihatkan tubuh mulus Baekhyun. "Kurasa kau bukan istriku lagi, Baek. Kau itu wanita cantik pencetak uang."

Satu airmata jatuh membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan sigap menghapus airmata tersebut.

"Lihatlah, tubuhmu sangat indah," Chanyeol membelai tubuh Baekhyun. "Payudaramu sangat padat," ia meremas kedua payudara Baekhyun. "Kau aset paling berharga milikku, Baek. Jangan sampai kau melukai kulit mulusmu."

Chanyeol mencium rahang Baekhyun, tangannya masih setia meremas payudara Baekhyun. Memainkan puting susunya.

"Lalu ini," tangannya bergerak menuju bokong Baekhyun. "Ini sangat besar. Mereka tidak akan melewatkan hal ini untuk mereka sentuh. Dan ini," tangannya membuka celana Baekhyun cepat lalu membelai kewanitaan Baekhyun. "Mereka tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menikmati cengkraman lubangmu."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Saat Chanyeol menindih tubuhnya, Baekhyun juga hanya diam. Menatap kosong lelaki tinggi yang berada diatasnya. Membiarkan tangan Chanyeol yang melecehlan tubuhnya.

"Bahkan aku juga tidak akan menolak tubuhmu, Baek."

Usai mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar. Tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan penisnya yang langsung ia gesekkan pada lubang Baekhyun. Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Chanyeol mendorong penisnya masuk membelah diri Baekhyun. Bahkn erangan kesakitan Baekhyub sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan.

Pinggulnya bergerak cepat, menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya diam dibawah kendalinya.

"Apa kau tau, kalau selama ini aku selalu 'bermain' dengan Irene? Trainee yang akan debut itu. Ternyata dirimu lebih nikmat dibandingan dia. Pantas saja mereka mau membayar mahal dirimu."

Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya lagi. Itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Mendengar Chanyeol yang mengaku bahwa dirinya beemain dengan wanita lain, lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan Chanyeol menjual dirinya demi uang. Air matanya terus merembes keluar, pandangannya lurus menatap langit-langit diatasnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terus menunggangi tubuh Baekhyun disertai geraman nikmat dari bibirnya.

.

.

Pagi kembali lagi. Baekhyun duduk bersandar diatas kasurnya. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut selimut putihnya, ia masih sama polosnya ketika Chanyeol melecehkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya pun masih kosong.

"Hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal, bukan Baek? Karena rekamanmu sudah selesai kemarin," Chanyeol merapikan letak dasinya dengan bantuan cermin. Ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang hanya diam.

"Tuan Kim tadi mengirimkan pesan, dia ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Jika dia kembali mengajakmu menikah, kau harus menerimanya. Mengerti?"

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeram kesal lalu berjalan cepat kearah wanita cantik itu. Ia menarik rambut Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun mendongak kearahnya. "Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya. "A-aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku berangkat bekerja dulu. Aku akan menyuruh Seulgi menjemputmu jam makan siang nanti."

Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar, menyisakan Baekhyun yang kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Baekhyun membuang selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, kemudian ia turun dari atas ranjangm. Berjalan pelan menuju cermin panjang yang berada disudut kamar. Dengan tatapan datarnya, Baekhyun menatap tubuhnya.

"Tubuhku memang indah..." gumamnya pelan. "Aku tidak akan melukai diriku."

Baekhyun berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan langkah pelan. Ia selalu mengucapkan 'Aku tidak akan melukai diriku' dengan nada pelan dan lirih.

.

Baekhyun tidak tau sudah seberapa lama dirinya tertidur didalam kamar mandi. Asik berendam, membuat Baekhyun tenang. Namun ketika melihat jam, Baekhyun kembali panik. Ini sudah jam makan siang, dan Baekhyun tidak mau bertemu dengan tuan Kim.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia berjalan pada cermin meja riasnya, menatap wajahnya. Baekhyun membelai pelan wajahya. "Aku tidak akan melukai diriku."

Ia terus mengucapkan kata yang sama. Membuka laci meja rias, lalu mengambil sebuah _cutter_ kecil dari sana. Baekhyun kembali menatap cermin masih dengan bibir yang mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama.

Baekhyun mendekatkan _cutter_ pada wajahnya. Menggoreskan ujung tajam pada pipinya, membiarkan darah mengalir mengotori wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak akan melukai diriku!"

Namun perlakuaannya berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya. Baekhyun semakin banyak menggoreskan kulit mulus wajahnya dengan _cutter_ kecil miliknya. Ia tertawa senang, melihat wajahnya penuh dengan goresan dan darah.

Baekhyun berlari pelan, menuju cermin besar di sudur ruangnya. Dengan menatap cermin, Baekhyun kembali menggoreskan _cutter_ nya pada perut ratanya. Menggores acak badan, tangan dan kakinya. Semakin banyak darah yang keluar, Baekhyun semakin senang.

Jika melihat darah yang mengering, Baekhyun kembali menggoreskan ujung tajam _cutter_. Hingga lukanya kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah yang lebih banyak.

Tatapannya terpaku pada pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun mengarahkan ujung _cutter_ kearah sana, menekannya hingga dalam kemudian menggoreskan bagian tersebut lebih dalam. Matanya terpejam, merasakan darah yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari tubuhnya

"A-ku tidak akan m-melukai diriku..."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan _cutter_ yang dipegangnya. Tubuhnya mulai lemas hingga dirinya jatuh diatas lantai yang dingin.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dengan tatapan marahm ia menatap Seulgi yang berada didepan pintu rumahnya. "Baekhyun masih belum keluar?!" tidak mempedulikan Seulgi yang mengangguk takut, Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya kasar.

"Tuan Kim sudah bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun tidak datang. Kau sudah memanggilnya dengan suara keras?"

"S-sudah sajangnim."

"Ck, sial. Menyusahkan saja!"

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, dikuti oleh Seulgi yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Ia berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun berulang kali, saat sampai pada depan kamarnya, Chanyeol membuka pintunya kasar.

Ketika pintu tersebut terbuka seluruhnya, teriakan dari Seulgi terdengar nyaring. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kemudian berlari kearah tubuh Baekhyun yang tergeletak dengan darah yang menggenang disekelilingnya.

"C-cepat siapkan mobil!"

Chanyoel menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai dingin. Air matanya berlomba-lomba keluar dari celah matanya. Ia membuka jas yang dikenakannya lalu memakaikan pada tubuh polos Baekhyun. Langkahnya sangat cepat, Chanyeol langsung naik kekursi penumpang dengan Baekhyun yang berada pada pangkuannya.

Chanyeol melepas dasinya kemudian mengikatnya kuat pada luka mengangga dipergelangan tangan Baekhyun

"B-baekhyun?" suaranya bergetar, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus wajah Baekhyun yang merah karena darah. Dadanya terasa nyeri ketika merasakan darah yang mengering di wajah cantik Baekhyun. "B-baekhyun? Hei, bangun, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kuat. Dirinya mulai terisak ketika merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin dingin.

"Baekhyun, sayang..." Chanyeol semakin terisak, ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Baekhyunnie... Kumohon, bangunlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Cha..n..."

Mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menangkup wajah cantik Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia.

"Baekhyunnie..."

"S-sudah sangat lama a..ku tidak m-mendengarmu memanggilku seper...ti itu."

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun pelan dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Sayang... Maafkan aku. Bertahanlah."

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Tangannya yang tidak terluka parah terangkat, mengelus wajah Chanyeol dengan lemah. "Maaf aku... Melukai diriku, Chan."

"Cukup, Baek. Simpan tenagamu, sayang."

Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan pelan. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun penuh perasaan, tangannya mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"C-cha...n aku... Mencin...taimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie. Maafkan aku," isakan Chanyeol semakin besar. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun yang kembali memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan tangan yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun. "Tidak... Baekhyun... Bangun, Baek. Baekhyunnie..." kepalanya terus menggeleng, tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"SEULGI CEPATLAH!"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang dingin. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat, raungan tangisnya memenuhi mobil. Terdengar sangat pilu. "Kumohon... Bertahanlah istriku..."

.

oOo

.

 _Okay, ff ini adalah hasil kegabutan karena gak bisa tidur. Mau ngetik bunnybym tiba2 ngestuck eh malah dapet ide ff mellow begini kkk. Dan karena banyak yang nanya kapan aku bikin ff gs lagi, karena udh keseringan Yaoi nih udah aku kasih ya hehe. Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan ya~_

 _Hm... Ngomong apa lagi ya?.-. Pokoknya buat nanti yang review , fave dan follow ff ini, thank you so much yaaa. Gak ada yang bisa aku ucapin lagi kecuali terima kasih hehe._

 _Okelah, jangan lupa review ya hehe_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Epilog_

 _(Dibaca untuk yang gak suka ending angst. Tapi kalau ending diatas udah puas, ini gak usah dibaca ya. Daripada nanti malah gak ngefeel)_

 _._

Chanyeol masih setia menunggu mata Baekhyun terbuka. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menciumi telapan tangan Baekhyun yang seluruhnya ditutupi perban. Tidak hanya tangannya, seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dililit oleh perban.

Sudah tiga hari Chanyeol seperti ini. Hanya makan sepotong roti untuk satu hari dan air putih ketika tenggorokannya terasa kering. Pasalnya, seluruh makanan yang masuk kedalam dirinya selalu dikeluarkan kembali. Efek stress membuat tubuhnya menolak makanan.

"Baekhyunnie... Apa kau sangat marah kepadaku?" bisiknya. Chanyeol memainkan jari-jari Baekhyun yang sangat lemah. "Aku menyesal, sunggu sangat menyesal. Aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu."

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. Ia kembali menangis, menangisi kebodohannya.

"Tapi jika diberikan kesempatan... Aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, Baek... Maka dari itu, bangunlah Baekhyunnie."

"Apa... Kau benar-benar dengan... Ucapanmu?"

Sebuah suara lirih membuat Chanyeol terbangun dari duduknya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, mendekat pada tubuh berbaring Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya. "Kau bangun. Apa ini berarti kau memberikanku kesempatan?"

"Pada saat terbangun, aku berharap kalau aku sudah mati. Namun ketika mendengar ucapanmu," Baekhyun menatap sendu kearah Chanyeol. "Aku dengan bodohnya kembali tersanjung padamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, ia mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. Membiarkan perasaannya tersalurkan dari sana. "Terima kasih, Baek..." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang tidak terpasang infus. Menggenggamnya pelan lalu mengecupnya lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum lirih. Berharap suaminya akan menepati janjinya dan tidak akan mengecewakan dirinya lagi.


	2. Sequel :: Part I

Byun Baekhyun.

Seorang mantan aktris yang menghentikan karirnya secara tiba-tiba. Berita menyebutkan dirinya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Itu benar. Berita juga menyebutkan bahwa dirinya selama ini memiliki suami. Itu juga benar. Dan percobaan bunuh dirinya karena masalah berakar dari suaminya. Itu juga benar. Meskipun berita tidak pernah menyebutkan siapa suaminya sebenarnya.

Banyak orang yang kecewa padanya. Para fansnya berbalik mengatainya tanpa memandang kasihan pada dirinya yang baru selamat dari maut. Namun Baekhyun tidak memusingkan hal tersebut. Karena sifat sang suami yang telah kembali seperti sedia kala. Mencintainya, bersikap lembut padanya. Karena bagi Baekhyun hal tersebut lebih membahagiakan daripada pujian-pujian yang didapatkannya selama ini dari para fansnya.

Bahkan ketika dirinya berada dirumah sakit untuk penyembuhan, Chanyeol sang suami tidak pernah beranjak untuk meninggalkannya. Dan Baekhyun kembali percaya. Percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Percaya dengan janji sang suami yang akan mengubah sikapnya. Karena Chanyeol memperlihatkan kepadanya perubahan tersebut.

Setelah selesai dengan mandi sorenya, Baekhyun langsung mengenakan piyamanya. Ia menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Senyumannya mereka melihat sosok suaminya yang baru pulang dari kerjanya.

"Chanyeol! Kau sudah pulang!"

Senyuman yang telah lama tidak di dapatkan Baekhyun kini kembali di dapatkannya. Hati Baekhyun berbunga-bunga melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang sangat disukainya.

"Ya," sambil menjawab ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengecup kening sang istri dengan tangan yang menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu memberikan kecupan di pipi Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan suaminya untuk menyiapkan air hangat. Dengan perasaan yang riang, Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri sambil menatap punggungnya dengan senyuman kecilnya.

 **.**

 **Scattered**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Sequel Part 1/2**

 **.**

Karena sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya menjadi aktris, Baekhyun menghabiskan wakunya untuk berdiam diri di rumah besarnya. Sesekali ia akan berbalas pesan dengan rekan-rekannya sewaktu dirinya masih menekuni dunia peran tersebut. Atau dengan teman-teman selain artisnya, yaitu teman-teman sekolahnya.

Seperti hari ini, Baekhyun telah mengundang temannya sejak duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas. Temannya yang telah sukses menjadi seorang _designer_ dan mempunyai _merk_ pakaian yang sudah terkenal. Bahkan butik-butiknya sudah tersebar di beberapa negara. Baekhyun yang juga memiliki hobi dalam dunia fashion, berniat untuk belajar dari temannya itu.

"Hei, Jess."

Sapa Baekhyun riang saat membukakan pintu untuk temannya, Jessica. Seorang wanita berdarah Korea-America yang berwajah cantik dan anggun. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu untuk menyalurkan kerinduannya sebelum mengajak Jessica masuk kedalam rumahnya. Setelahnya ia mengajak Jessica masuk kedalam rumahnya dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Menyuruh Jessica untuk duduk terlebih dahulu sementara dirinya menyiapkan minum untuk sang tamu.

"Kau tidak memiliki _maid_ untuk rumah sebesar ini?" Jessica melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Baekhyun setelah wanita itu meletakkan minum untuknya dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Chanyeol tidak menyukai orang asing. Para _maid_ hanya datang pagi hari untuk bekerja. Itu juga jika ku suruh."

Jessica mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia memandang keseluruhan rumah Baekhyun dengan decakan kagum. Kepopuleran Baekhyun sewaktu ia menjadi seorang aktris memang menjadi masa-masa emas untuk temannya itu. Belum lagi ditambah sang suami, Chanyeol yang memiliki sebuah agensi besar. Di mana di dalam agensi tersebut berisikan para bintang papan atas yang sudah tak asing bagi masyarakat. Tidak heran lagi mengapa rumah Baekhyun bisa semegah ini.

Namun saat dirinya melihat luka yang membekas di tangan Baekhyun membuatnya tersenyum miris. Kebahagiaan tidak dapat di beli dengan kemewahan.

Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang dapat tersenyum seperti saat ini membuat hatinya lega.

Baekhyun adalah wanita yang ceria. Sewaktu jaman keduanya masih bersekolah, Baekhyun yang selalu membuat dirinya tertawa. Bukan hanya dirinya, bahkan teman-temannya yang lain selalu senang berada di sekitar Baekhyun. Karena wanita itu selalu membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Namun untuk saat ini, melihat senyuman tulus Baekhyun saja dapat membuat dirinya senang. Karena bagi Jessica, Baekhyun dilahirkan untuk bahagia.

"Jadi kau ingin masuk kedalam dunia fashion?"

"Yup. Mungkin aku harus mulai berbisnis~ dan aku ingin belajar dari temanku yang sudah sukses ini."

Kekehan malu keluar dari bibir Jessica. "Yah... selera fashionmu juga tidak buruk," wanita berwajah dingin itu mengambil cangkirnya lalu menyesap minumannya. "Mungkin kau bisa mulai dengan mengunjungi acara _fashion show_."

"Hm... aku sudah pernah mengikutinya beberapa kali sewaktu masih menjadi aktris."

"Aku akan mengajakmu jika akan ada _fashion show_ nanti. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman-teman bisnisku."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia berlari kecil menuju samping Jessica kemudian memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih, Jess."

" _Of course_."

Keduanya saling melempar senyuman. Baekhyun yakin, dirinya harus terus berjalan maju. Hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah hanya akan membuat dirinya tertinggal. Jadi dia yakin ini adalah pilihan yang tepat baginya.

.

.

Langit telah gelap, Baekhyun berjalan bolak-balik di ruang tengah dengan gelisah. Menunggu kepulangan sang suami dari kerjanya. Ia ingin segera bertemu Chanyeol lalu menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Jessica hari ini. Dan setelah hampir satu jam menunggu Chanyeol dengan gelisah, akhirnya telinganya mendengar suara deru mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding, pukul setengah 9 malam.

Baekhyun membuka pintu utama dan menyambut Chanyeol di depan pintu. Dirinya dapat melihat wajah terkejut Chanyeol saat melihat dirinya.

"Baekhyun? Kau belum tidur?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia mendekat kearah Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh sang suami. "Aku menunggumu," senyuman senang terlukis di wajahnya saat Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya dengan acak. "Ayo masuk, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, Baek. Aku ingin mandi dengan air dingin."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan kecil. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, sayang. Aku sudah makan saat _meeting_ tadi."

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka, bingung harus mengucapkan apa. Jadi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya "Ah!" lalu terdiam karena Chanyeol mengecup keningnya lalu berlalu meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dengan bahu yang turun. "Padahal aku belum makan malam agar dapat makan malam bersamamu..."

.

Hari semakin malam. Baekhyun telah berada diatas ranjang bersama dengan Chanyeol. Berada di dalam dekapan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengelus dan memainkan rambutnya. Membuat dirinya merasa sangat nyaman. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan senyuman lucunya.

"Chan-" cicitnya pelan. "Aku ingin..." ucapan Baekhyun mengambang, namun wanita itu menggerakkan tangannya menuju selangkangan Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya menatap penuh mohon kearah Chanyeol.

Namun sikap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menahan nafasnya.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Baekhyun. "Aku lelah, Baek."

Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap sendu kearah punggung Chanyeol yang tidur membelakanginya. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang. "Baiklah. Tidur nyenyak, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tidak bodoh. Chanyeol memang sedang menghindarinya beberapa hari ini. Tapi... dirinya sudah memilih untuk mempercayai suaminya itu.

.

.

Walaupun Baekhyun telah berhenti dari kegiatannya di dunia peran, hubungannya dengan Seulgi sang mantan manager tidak terputus. Mereka masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk sekedar makan siang atau minum kopi bersama. Bahkan saat ini Seulgi telah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun ke gedung kantor Chanyeol. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan menolak ajakan Seulgi tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya banyak bercerita. Bercerita tentang kesibukan mereka saat ini. Dan juga bbercerita tentang film-film yang baru-baru ini keluar di bioskop.

"Hm... Seulgi- _ah_. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Bertanya apa, _eonnie_?"

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya. "Apa Chanyeol melakukan hal aneh selama di kantor?"

Seulgi melirik kearah Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya menjawab pertanyaan sang mantan aktris disampingnya. "Aku kurang tau, karena aku akhir-akhir ini selalu menemani Sehun bekerja di luar. Jadi aku jarang mengunjungi gedung agensi," ujar Seulgi lancar. Karena memang akhir-akhir ini aktornya yang baru tengah banyak jadwal yang tidak mengharuskan mengunjungi kantor agensi. Dan berhubung hari ini Sehun sedang tidak memiliki jadwal, Seulgi dapat mengunjungi Baekhyun.

"Memang ada apa, _eonnie_?"

"Entah... aku merasa Chanyeol menjauhiku."

"Mungkin _sajangnim_ sedang lelah."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengamini ucapan Seulgi. Karena hatinya seakan berbisik bahwa ucapan Seulgi tidak benar. Dia percaya kepada Chanyeol. Namun... dirinya juga tidak mempercayai Chanyeol. Dan karena dirinya telah lama bberada dalam pikirannya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa mobil yang dikendarai Seulgi telah masuk kedalam kawasan parkir gedung agensi milik Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol mendesah lega saat dirinya telah mengeluarkan sperma kenikmatannya di atas perut seorang wanita yang telah tergelletak lesu diatas sofa. Ia mencium bibir wanita tersebut, mengulumnya dan menyesap bibirnya dengan gerakan kasar. Rematan di rambutnya membuat dirinya semakin bergairah. Pagutan mereka terlepas karena Chanyeol yang menyatukan kening mereka lalu menatap wajah cantik wanita di bawahnya. Tangannya meremas dada bulat si wanita dengan lembut.

"Kau selalu hebat, _sajangnim_."

"Dan kau selalu membuatku puas, Irene."

"Tidak seperti istrimu itu?"

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Irene dengan kekehan lalu kembali melumat bibir si wanita dengan kasar.

 _PRANG_

Hingga sebuah suara berisik membuat dirinya melepaskan pagutan mereka kemudian menoleh kesal. Niatnya ingin memarahi orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya tertunda akibat matanya menangkap sosok istrinya yang menatap kearahnya dengan lelehan air mata.

"B-baekhyun?" Chanyeol bergerak cepat menjauhi Irene lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun sambil merapikan penampilannya. Ia memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun daan meremasnya kuat. "Ini-" ucapannya terhenti saat kedua tangannya dihempaskan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku berharap, suamiku akan senang dan memujiku karena aku telah membawakan makan siang untuknya," manik sipit Baekhyun yang masih mengeluarkan airmata menatap sendu kearah Chanyeol. "Tapi kenyataannya aku mendapati suamiku bercinta dengan wanita lain. Padahal tadi malam dia baru saja menolak diriku."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali mencoba menggapai tubuh Baekhyun, namun istrinya itu menghindar dengan cepat.

"B-baek-"

"Tentu sana dia menolak," seorang wanita lainnya datang dari belakang Chanyeol dengan kondisi yang masih berantakan. "Dia bilang kau sudah terlalu tua."

"Irene!"

"Kenapa _sajangnim_? Bukankah kau bilang seperti itu padaku?"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Ia kembali menoleh kearah Baekhyun, kembali mencoba menjalaskan sebisa dirinya. Namun dirinya terlambat karena Baekhyun telah berlari meninggalkan ruangannya. Tidak ingin diam saja, Chanyeol berlari untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena tarikan dari Irene.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Irene meremas tangan Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol yang terlalu bodoh kembali terjerat dalam Irene dan melupakan Baekhyun yang telah semakin jauh dari genggamannya.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Langit cerah berganti dengan langit hitam kelam. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, setelah susah payah meyakinkan Seulgi agar pulang dan membiarkannya sendiri akhirnya Baekhyun dapat menenangkan dirinya di dalam rumahnya yang besar. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi, sesuai dengan janjinya kepada Seulgi dan juga dirinya sendiri. Jadi Baekhyun hanya menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara teratur di ruang tengah rumahnya.

Derap langkah kaki membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati sosok tubuh Chanyeol, suaminya.

Bayangan-bayangan tadi siang kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!"

Bahkan panggilan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak diindahkan olehnya.

Dirinya tidak mengerti lagi, siapa lelaki yang selama ini hidup bersamanya? Lelaki itu buka Chanyeol. Bukan Park Chanyeolnya. Maka dari itu ia tidak akan mempedulikan lelaki yang memanggil-manggil namanya sejak tadi.

Baekhyun memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang sambil memeluk guling dan menyelimuti dirinya tinggi-tinggi. Menghindari Chanyeol membuat dirinya lebih tenang. Jadi dirinya tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan lelaki itu. Dirinya tidak akan peduli lagi.

"Baekhyun. Semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Bibir tipisnya Baekhyun gigit. Akhirnya ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Aku berpikir bahwa semua itu bohong. Tapi setelah mendengar ucapanmu, kau meyakinkanku bahwa apa yang ku lihat tadi siang adalah benar."

"Baekhyun, kumohon."

"Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur."

Baekhyun menyelimuti seluruh tubuh mungilnya dengan selimutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menantikan Chanyeol yang membuka paksa selimutnya dan kembali berbicara kepadanya. Namun derap kaki yang menjauh menjadi jawaban Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan lagi airmata yang keluar derah hingga membasahi bantal dan selimutnya. Chanyeol tidak lagi sama. Bagaimanapun, walaupun Chanyeol berjanji pun, Chanyeolnya sudah lagi tidak sama.

.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun masih menghindari Chanyeol. Hingga lelaki itu dibuat marah oleh sikap seenaknya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu memojokkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Dengan memenjarakan tubuh mungil Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah wanita yang menjadi istrinya.

"Tsh. Kau menghindariku."

Baekhyun terdiam. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan datar. Wajahnya datar tanpa menunjukkan satu ekspresi satupun. Sedangkan Chanyeol telah menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya yang marah dan memandang tidak suka kearah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjauhi tubuhnya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Paling tidak beberapa hari lagi kau akan mengemis perhatian kepadaku, Baekhyun. Jangan sok mengabaikanku," usai mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah dengan mobil yang melaju kencang.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menghela nafas kuat-kuat. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berdering, menandakan telpon masuk. Ia membaca nama penelpon. Jessica. Dengan cepat dirinya mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Jess?"

Senyuman Baekhyun merekah mendengar ucapan Jessica di seberang sana.

" _Fashion show_? Kapan?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun mengabaikan sikap Chanyeol kepadanya dan memilih untuk bertelpon ria dengan Jessica.

.

.

Tepat satu minggu keadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih tidak membaik. Baekhyun yang masih menghindar dari Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang masa bodo dengan sikap Baekhyun. Keadaan rumah besar mereka yang sepi menjadi tambah sepi karena tidak adanya percakapan di antara keduanya. Terdengar suara hanya jika apabila salah satu dari mereka menerima panggilan.

Dan Baekhyun selalu sibuk menerima panggilan dari teman-temannya. Termasuk Jessica untuk membicarakan tentang bisnis yang akan di gelutinya.

Chanyeol memang awalnya masa bodo. Namun lama-kelamaan dirinya semakin jengah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seenaknya. Hal tersebut berdampak dengan pekerjaannya di agensi. Luapan emosinya sering kali ia salurkan oleh bawahannya. Satu kesalahan kecil akan menjadi besar jika itu berhubungan dengannya.

Sore ini, Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang berpakaian rapi dengan riasan diwajahnya. Degupan jantungnya tiba-tiba menjadi cepat seiiring dengan Baekhyun yang menoleh kearahnya. _Well_ , Chanyeol tidak tau kalau sang istri dapat berpakaian penuh dengan gaya. Memakai kemeja yang sedikit besar dari tubuhnya, di padukan dengan celana kulot panjang. Bagian sebelah kemejanya ia masuka kedala celana kulotnya. Di bagian kakinya, Baekhyun memakai sepatu heels tinggi membuat kakinya terlihat jenjang. Rambutnya yang di mengembang dengan ikal kecil di bawahnya membuat wajahnya terlihat _fresh_. Baekhyun juga mengenakan topi ala pelukis untuk melengkapi kecantikkannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Satu percakapan akhirnya terdengar di dalam rumah besar tersebut setelah beberapa lama. Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun, dan diringa meremas tangannya merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak saangat cepat.

"Pergi dengan Jessica."

Ah.

Jessica, sahabat Baekhyun sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah. Chanyeol kurang mengenal Jessica, karena dirinya tidak begitu ikut campur dengan pergaulan Baekhyun. Lagipula si Jessica itu selalu sibuk berganti-ganti negara mengurusi bisnisnya, itu yang Chanyeol tau. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun memang sering menyinggung nama sahabatnya itu. Dan selalu berkata dirinya akan membuka bisnis dengan bantuan Jessica.

Manik bulat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar kamarnya. Tangan Chanyeol kembali menggepal kuat. "Baekhyun," panggilnya setelah memantapkan dirinya. Namun saat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya. Bahkan dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus memanggil Baekhyun. "Hati-hati," dan akhirnya hanya kata tersebut yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol dapat melihat sedikit keterkejutan dari wajah Baekhyun. Namun dengan cepat wanita itu menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil sambil meengangguk. Setelahnya Chanyeol hanya dapat berdiri tegak di tempatnya seiiring dengan kepergian Baekhyun. Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang masih menimbulkan suara detakan yang menggila. Ia menarik nafasnya kemudian memghembuskannya. Kepalamya menoleh, menatap cermin yang terpasang di meja rias milik Baekhyun. "Hei Chanyeol, kau kenapa?" ujarnya pelan untuk bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin.

.

.

Baekhyun tau, bahwa bertemu orang baru akan membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Teman-teman Jessica sangat ramah kepadanya, menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Saling bertukar cerita, tertawa bersama seakan mereka telah kenal lama. Pada saat itu Baekhyun mulai melupakan kesakitan di hatinya yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Dirinya telah melupakan hal tersebut.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang datang, hal yang paling mengejutkan untuk Baekhyun adalah ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Jongin di acara _fashion show_ tersebut. Ia tau kalau Jongin memiliki banyak _channel_ dengan orang-orang penting. Ia adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses. Tapi dirinya tetap tidak menyangka bahwa tuan muda itu datang keacara _fashion_ seperti ini.

" _Eoh, noona_."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendapatkan sapaan dari Jongin. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberikan sapaan formal pada lelaki di depannya. "Halo tuan Kim."

"Tidak tidak, panggil namaku saja."

Kekehan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Wanita itu menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinganya lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, Jongin- _ssi_. Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu disini."

Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Ia menatap Baekhyun disertai dengan semburat merah samar di pipinya. Sambil menunjukkan senyumannya, Jongin mengangguk. "Aku juga. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, _noona_."

Dari sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Jongin, Baekhyun tau kalau lelaki itu tengah canggung kepadanya. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan ajakan menikah Jongin beberapa waktu silam. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ini. Baekhyun menarik napas pelan kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Ayo minum di sana, _noona_."

Baekhyun menoleh mengikuti arah tunjuk jari Jongin. Ia menatap sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan, matanya menyipit sambil menyebarkan tatapannya keseluruh ruangan. Dan sofa tersebut memang hanya satu-satunya yang kosong. Karena tidak mau lagi mengecewakan Jongin, akhirnya Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ajakan Jongin.

Raut senang terlihat jelas pada garis wajah Jongin. Lelaki itu menuntun Baekhyun dengan memegang punggungnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada Jessica sebelum dirinya mengikuti langkah Jongin.

Setelah acara malam ini selesai, para undangan memang di sediakan tempat untuk saling berkumpul. Dengan bertempat di bar yang berada di hotel tempat acara berlangsung, para undangan dapat memesan minuman sesukanya. Jadi Jongin maupun Baekhyun memanfaatkan hal tersebut saat seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka. Sambil menunggu minuman mereka datang, keduanya yang duduk berdampingan mengobrol santai.

"Aku telah melihat music video dan album terakhirmu. Itu sangat menakjubkan."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Sebelum dirinya memutuskan berenti dari kegiatannya sebagai seorang public figur, Baekhyun emang sempat mengeluarkan album dan music video terakhirnya. Walaupun tidak melakukan promosi, keseluruhan single dalam albumnya mendapatkan hati para masyarakat. Walaupun memang banyak pula yang menyumpahinya karena terbukti telah memiliki suami. Namun Baekhyun tetap senang dengan itu.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Aku bahkan membeli albummu. Kau sangat cantik disana."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah Jongin walaupun keadaan di tempat mereka sedikit remang-remang.

"Ah... itu juga karena tangan-tangan para _makeup artist_."

"Tidak juga. Bahkan hari ini kau sangat cantik tanpa bantuan mereka."

Kali ini, semburat merah samar terlihat dari pipi Baekhyun. Wanita itu tidak dapat menahan tawanya, bahkan ia tertawa sambil menepuk lengan Jongin dan menepuk tangannya. "Hei, kau menggoda wanita yang telah memiliki suami."

"Tapi suamimu bukan lelaki yang baik," Jongin menggapai tangan Baekhyun kemudian menyingkap kain kemeja di tangan Baekhyun. Matanya menatap garis-garis samar akibat goresan di tangan Baekhyun. Dan mirisnya hampir keseluruhan tangan Baekhyun berhiaskan goresan yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan kening marah. "Dia membiarkan wanita secantikmu melakukan ini," Jongin mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Aku sangat marah saat mendengar berita tentangmu saat itu. Aku berpikir siapa lelaki bodoh yang membuatmu melakukan ini. Aku benar-benar ingin membawamu pergi agar kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Aku berharap dapat mengenalmu lebih dulu dibandingkan lelaki brengsek itu."

Baekhyun tidak dapat berbohong. Hatinya menghangat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Bagai pecahan di hatinya yang lebih dihancurkan Chanyeol mulai perlahan menutup karena ucapan Jongin. Dan Baekhyun sangat naif karena masih berharap bahwa lelaki di depannya adalah Chanyeol. Namun elusan di pipinya membuatnya kembali sadar. Tangan itu bukan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau menangis."

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya mengeluarkan airmata. Dirinya masih menatap Jongin dalam diam dengan airmata yang masih mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Tangisannya menjadi semakin keras saaat Jongin membawa dirinya kedalam pelukan yang hangat.

" _Noona_ , aku benar-benar ingin membawamu ke sisiku."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk segera melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan pergi dari lelaki itu dengan segera. Namun hatinya yang telah rapuh mengatakan bahwa inilah yang ia cari saat ini. Inilah yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Bukan Chanyeol yang benar-benar membuat hatinya sekarat.

Apa tak apa jika dirinya memilih perkataan hatinya? Bukankah dirinya pantas untuk hidup bahagia? Bukankah dirinya sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol? Menjadi mesin pencetak uang untuk lelaki itu dan membiarkan lelaki itu memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain. Bukankah itu sudah cukup?

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Baekhyun memeluk leher Jongin lalu mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Bawa aku pergi, Jongin..."

Jongin menjauhkan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun. Ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "Benarkah?"

"Ya... aku... ingin bahagia."

Usai itu, Jongin menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Menekannya pelan dan memberikan pagutan yang lembut namun basah.

' _Chanyeol, jika kau dapat melakukannya aku juga dapat melakukannya.'_

.

Hari telah pagi, matahari telah mengintip dari celah gorden hotel dimana sepasang anak adam-hawa tengah tertidur lelap dalam satu selimut yang sama. Saling mendekap untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang tidak mengenakan satu helai benang. Si wanita terlebih dahulu mencapai kesadarannya. Ia mengeliat pelan kemudian menatap lelaki yang masih tertidur dengan mata sayunya. Sipitnya terpejam lama, menyadari situasi dimana dirinya berada.

Di dalam satu kamar hotel setelah menghabiskan malam dengan lelaki yang berjanji akan membawanya pergi menuju kehidupan yang lebih bahagia.

Memang semalem setelah dirinya dan Jongin menghabiskan minum mereka, keduanya memesan satu kamar di hotel dan menghabiskan malam bersama. Malam penuh dengan peluh dan perasaan. Sebagian hati Baekhyun senang dengan itu, karena dirinya tidak pernah lagi menikmati percintaan di atas ranjang dengan penuh perasaan seperti semalam. Namun sebagian hatinya yang lain tetap merasakan rasa bersalah pada suaminya.

Bodoh. Namun Baekhyun tidak dapat berbohong bahwa dirinya tetap mencintai Chanyeol.

Sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan di dalam kamar tersebut. Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya untuk mengambil tas kecil miliknya dari atas meja di samping kasur. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi dan mendapati nama Chanyeol di layar ponselnya. Sekilas dirinya senang mendapati sang suami menelponnya. Namun setelahnya ia menggeser tanda merah di layar ponselnya. Tidaak lama, ponselnya kembali berbunyi dengan pemanggil yang sama.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mmemutuskan untuk mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol dengan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas. "Buat apa kau menelpon wanita tua sepertiku, Chanyeol," kepalanya menoleh, menatap Jongin yang masih terlelap sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan tangan yang mengusap surai Jongin dengan lembut.

Benar. Dia harus menuju orang yang tidak masalah dengan wanita tua sepertinya.

Dia berhak untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan kemarahannya kali ini. Bagaimana tidak, sudah Baekhyun tiga hari Baekhyun tidak pulang kerumah mereka bahkan wanita itu menolak panggilannya kemudian mengabaikannya. Dirinya tidak habis pikir kenapa Baekhyun dapat bersikap berani seperti itu. Wanita itu mulai bersikap seenaknya.

Belum lagi saat dirinya berniat untuk mencari angin di _rooftop_ gedung agensi miliknya. Ia harus mendapati Irene dan Sehun yang tengah bermesraan dengan bibir yang menyatu. _Well_ , dirinya memang tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut, karena baginya Irene hanya wanita yang menjadi _partner_ _sex_ nya. Namun ucapan wanita itu benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih.

" _Aku beruntung bukan? Si lelaki bodoh itu sepertinya benar-benar sudah frustrasi dengan istrinya hingga selalu mencari-cari tubuhku. Tapi setidaknya promosiku nanti setelah debut benar-benar akan lancar dan aku akan sukses setelahnya."_

Ucapan Irene benar-benar masih terngiang di telinganya. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk segera mendepak wanita itu dari agensinya.

Saat sampai di dalam ruangannya, Chanyeol langsung menyandarkan dirinya di atas kursi kerjanya. Sambil memejamkan mataya sambil memejit keningnya perlahan. Pikirannya langsung tersambung dengan Baekhyun. Dimana istrinya itu sekarang. Entah karena apa, jantung Chanyeol berdetak cepat seiiring dirinya memikirkan Baekhyun.

Terakhir kali dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun, wanita itu mengatakan kalau dirinya pergi dengan Jessica. Apa Chanyeol harus menanyakan kabar Baekhyun kepada Jessica? Setelah pemikiran tersebut terlintas di kepalanya, Chanyeol langsung membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mencari sebuah buku telpon yang sudah lama tidak di buka olehnya. Namun apakah sudah terlambat untuk dirinya bertanya perihal Baekhyun dengan Jessica?

' _Tidak ada kata terlambat, Chanyeol_.'

Chanyeol membersihkan debu di atas _cover_ buku telpon yang baru saja di keluarkan olehnya. Dia tidak mempunyai nomor telpon Jessica di ponselnya, namun seingatnya ia menyimpannya di buku ini. Walaupun hal tersebut sudah sangat lama, Chanyeol hanya berharap semoga Jessica tidak mengganti nomor telponnya. Saat Chanyeol membuka buku tersebut, sebuah amplop putih jatuh dari selipan buku. Ia mengerutkan keningnya lalu mengambil amplop putih yang mulai menguning.

Dengan tatapan yang masih bingung, Chanyeol mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam amplop tersebut. Ia membulatkan mulutnya ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah surat. Dirinya kembali berpikir, kapan dia mendapatkan surat tersebut dan siapa pengirimnya. Karena seingatnya ia tidak pernah mendapatkan surat ini ataupun menyimpan sebuah surat di dalam buku lamanya itu. Tidak mau berpikir lagi, Chanyeol membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di surat tersebut.

Dan dirinya tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

 _Chanyeollie, selamat untuk agensi barumu yang resmi dibuka, yey~ kau juga sudah memiliki para trainee yang akan menjadi idol mu ke depannya nanti. Aku sangat senang karena semua perjuanganmu selama ini telah berhasil kau wujudkan. Aku selalu berharap dan berdoa agar agensimu akan menjadi agensi yang besar suatu saat nanti._

 _Aku juga akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjadi seorang aktris di agensi hebatmu ini. Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu~ seperti kau yang tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Aku akan membawa nama agensimu dengan benar suatu saat nanti, karena jika nama agensimu menjadi buruk itu akan membuatmu sedih dan juga membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa sedih, Chanyeollie~ karena jika kau sedih aku akan merasaka kesedihan itu lebih darimu._

 _Aku percaya padamu, selalu percaya padamu. Kau akan membuat agensi ini menjadi besaaaar seperti tubuhmu kkk. Jadi kita harus berjuang bersama-sama untuk mencapai puncaknya yang tidak pernah terlihat itu. Kenapa puncaknya tidak terlihat? Karena jika kita mencapai puncak yang terlihat, maka itu adalah batas kesuksesan kita. Aku yakin kesuksesan kita tidak ada batasnya._

 _Begitu juga dengan pperasaan cinta kita. Aku selalu selalu selalu mencintaimu. Bahkan tiap harinya aku selalu jatuh cinta padamu. Yah... walaupun kadang aku merasa kesal kepadamu, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan rasa cintaku kepadamu. Apa kau juga sepertiku, Chanyeollie? Aku harap kau juga sepertiku hehe._

 _Tetap pertahankan mimpi dan semangatku, Chanyeollie. Aku mencintaimu~_

 _Istrimu, wanita tercantik di dunia_

 _20xx_

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu yang turun lesu. Dirinya baru mendapatkan surat ini. Padahal surat itu telah ditulis sejak agensinya berdiri. Bukankah itu sudah hampir sepuluh tahun? Apakah kekuatan cinta Baekhyun membuat kertas itu menjadi kuat? Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum dengan pemikirannya. Tidak mau memperlambat waktu, Chanyeol bergerak cepat mencari nomor telpon Jessica. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka dari luar. Dirinya tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat sosok yang memenuhi kepalanya berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol dengan cepat mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu memegang kedua pundaknya. "Kau kemana saja?"

"Aku mengurus ini."

Chanyeol tersentak saat Baekhyun menepis kedua tangannya. Wanita itu menjulurkan sebuah amplop kepada dirinya dengan wajah datarnya. Chanyeol membuka amplop tersebut lalu membaca surat yang berada di dalamnya dengan terburu-buru. Jika tadi hatinya menghangat mendapatkan surat dari Baekhyun sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kali ini hatinya seakan hancur membaca deretan kata yang berada di surat yang baru saja diberikan Baekhyun.

Surat perceraian.

"I-ini."

"Aku ingin kau menandatnganinya, Park Chanyeol. Aku akan mengakhiri ini. Aku tidak akan menjadi beban untukmu, kau akan bebas."

Decihan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang menyipit. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Memang begitu keadaan ya sekarang. Bukan begitu, Chanyeol?"

Keduanya terhanyut dalam keheningan. Mata mereka bertemu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol yang terlihat kecewa, dan Baekhyun yang bergetar mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu. Aku akan menandatangani ini."

Begitulah cara pertemuan terakhir mereka. Pertemuan singkat yang terlihat tenang, namun pemberontakan terjadi dalam diri mereka. Setelah melemparkan pandangan terakhir, Baekhyun menghilang dari tatapan Chanyeol dan dirinya tidak pernah lagi melihat wanita tersebut.

.

oOo

.

 _Okay jadi banyak yang minta sequel di chapter kemarin. Seharusnya itu Cuma oneshoot sih Cuma gapapa aku bikin cerita lanjutannya aja kkk. Jadi aku juga maunya dibikin oneshoot aja buat sequelnya tapi ternyata aku udah ngetik sepanjang ini. Karena gamau kalian malah jadi bosen ditengah cerita, aku potong jadi dua part aja~ tapi kemungkinan part selanjutnya ga sepanjang ini sih kkk._

 _So jangan lupa buat review ya^^ dan makasih banyak buat yang udah review di chaper sebelumnya. See you~_


	3. Sequel :: Part II

Sudah dua tahun sejak dirinya berpisah dengan Baekhyun, jika harus dikatakan, Chanyeol ingin sekali bilang kalau dirinya tidak baik. Hidupnyya selalu penuh dengan penyesalan. Apalagi mantan istrinya itu telah menikah kembali tidak lama setelah mereka bercerai. Chanyeol ingin marah, dia merasa sangat kecewa, apakah Baekhyun harus secepat itu melupakan dirinya?

Tapi apakah dia pantas?

Tidak. Dirinya lebih menyakiti wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya itu.

Bahkan Chanyeol sadar, selama pernikahan mereka dia tidak pernah membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Dia adalah lelaki yang egois.

Tapi dibalik penyesalan hidupnya, dirinya bahagia melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang sering kali ia lihat di televisi ataupun majalah-majalah. Wanita itu terlihat lebih bersinar, wajahnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang berlebih. Baekhyun tidak kembali menjadi seorang selebriti, tapi dia sering muncul di televisi dan majalah karena kini ia adalah seorang istri dari Kim Jongin, seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses.

Melihat kebahagiaan Baekhyun dan Jongin membuat Chanyeol semakin iri. Dalam hatinya ia berteriak, bukankah seharusnya ia yang membuat senyuman lebar kebahagiaan dibibir Baekhyun? Tapi kenapa bertahun-tahun ia bersama Baekhyun dirinya tidak pernah membuat senyum itu?

Bodoh. Berulang kali Chanyeol ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Apalagi dengan bodohnya ia datang ke acara yang dibuat keluarga kecil tersebut. Acara yang dibuat sebagai rasa bersyukur karena janin yang kini terdapat diperut Baekhyun. Janin yang sudah berusia 7 bulan.

Chanyeol tidak tau, kalau kondisi Baekhyun saat mengandung bisa secantik ini. Apalagi saat dirinya melihat wanita itu dari jarak lebih dekat. Chanyeol meringis dalam hati, mengapa dirinya selalu menolak saat Baekhyun ingin memiliki anak di masa lalu. Bayangan bahwa Baekhyun yang akan terlihat jelek karena perutnya yang buncit ditepis telak dengan sosok cantik Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hey, _hyung_. Terima kasih sudah datang," ucap Jongin sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Ia memberikan senyumannya lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Selamat untuk kehamilan Baekhyun..."

"Nikmati acaranya, Chanyeol _-hyung_."

Usai mengucapkan itu, Jongin memilih pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya pada pundak Baekhyun. Selepas kepergian Jongin, Chanyeol mendesah pelan di tempatnya lalu tersenyum miris. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak menatap kearahnya.

Chanyeol tau, tidak seharusnya dirinya berharap Baekhyun akan memberikan perhatian padanya. Namun tetap saja, dadanya terasa sangat sesak melihat wanita itu berada di dalam dekapan lelaki lain.

 _Well, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, Chanyeol_.

 **.**

 **Scattered**

 **ChanBaek**

 **KaiBaek**

 _Happy Reading~_

 **.**

Baekhyun tengah asik menonton acara di televisi dengan sayuran rebus yang berada di meja samping tempat duduknya. Tangannya yang tidak sibuk menyuapkan sayuran tersebut asik mengelus perut buncitnya. Ia tertawa saat artis di televisi tengah melemparkan candaan.

" _Noona_ ~"

Baekhyun hanya berdeham pelan menjawab panggilan Jongin, suaminya. Manik sipitnya tidak meninggalkan tatapan dari layar. Namun kecupan di pipinya membuatnya berhasil menoleh kearah Jongin. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Jongin. Ia memegang pipi Jongin lalu mengelusnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya merindukanmu," Jongin membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Bibirnya memberikan kecupan pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma shampo dari rambut Baekhyun.

"Kkau selalu bilang merindukanku terus," Baekhyun membalas dekapan Jongin dengan bibir yang membentuk senyuman kecil. "Padahal kita selalu bersama," sudah hampir dua minggu ini Jongin mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya, dengan alasan ingin bersama dengan Baekhyun setiap saat. "Sampai kapan kau akan merindukanku, hm?"

"Sampai aku mati."

"Hush!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk menatap malas kearah Jongin, yang dibalas eengan kekehan lelaki itu. "Kau harus tetap bersamaku. Jangan pergi kemana-mana."

"Tentu, istriku~" Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu memberikan kecupan di bibir wanita tercintanya. Setelahnya ia menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka, membuat keduanya tertawa. "Bagaimana kondisi jagoan kita?"

Baekhyun tersenyum haru melihat Jongin yang merendahkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan perut buncitnya. Ia memegang rambut Jongin lalu mengelusnya pelan. "Dia baik-baik saja, sepertinya dia menyukai sayuran yang aku makan."

"Baguslah," Jongin mencium perut buncit Baekhyun kemudian berbisik disana. "Jagoan papa, baik-baik didalam sana ya. Jaga mamamu."

Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa harunya. Dia sungguh sangat bahagia. Memiliki suami yang sangat menyayanginya dan juga bayi yang akan segera membuat keluarga kecil mereka lengkap. Dirinya ingin hidup seperti ini selamanya, hidup yang penuh dengan rasa bahagia. Hidup yang penuh dengan senyum dan tawa. Dan dirinya sangat bersyukur dengan hidupnya saat ini.

Airmata haru yang jatuh di pipi Baekhyun ditangkap oleh mata Jongin. Lelaki tampan itu menangkup pipi Baekhyun lalu menatapnya penuh rasa khawatir. "Sayang? Hey, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyuman. Airmatanya kembali jatuh, kini lebih deras. "Aku sangat bahagia, Jongin. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Jongin tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Ia menempelkan kening mereka sambil mengusap lebih pipi Baekhyun. "Kau tau, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku, menjadi bagian hidupku. Aku amat sangat bahagia dapat memiliki wanita yang kucintai, dapat menjaga wanita yang menjadi separuh jiwaku," Jongin mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."

Setelahnya kedua belah bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah pagutan lembut. Kedua bibir itu bergerak, saling melumat pelan untuk menyalurkan perasaan mereka.

Namun pagutan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena sebuah suara mengganggu mereka.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu."

Itu suara pengurus rumah yang bekerja di rumah pasangan penuh cinta itu. Bibi Ahn. Jongin menatap bibi Ahn dengan kening yang berkerut. "Siapa, bi?"

"Dia bilang dia bernama Taemin, kakak anda."

Raut wajah terkejut terlihat di wajah tampan Jongin. Setelah menyuruh orang itu masuk, dia menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Memegang pipi istrinya kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Jongin, kau bilang... kakakmu hilang?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Baek."

Percakapan keduanya tidak berlangsung lama karena sebuah suara asing mengintrupsi mereka. "Hey adikku."

Jongin menatap kakaknya dengan mata yang menyipit. Kim Taemin. Memang benar dia adalah kakak kandung Jongin. Namun setelah meninggalnya orang tua mereka, Taemin menghilang begitu saja dengan membawa seluruh harta kekayaan yang di tinggal oleh orang tua mereka. Membuang dirinya sebatang kara, dengan kata-kata menyakitkan. Beruntung masih ada keluarganya yang ingin merawatnya.

Taemin Tidak pernah memberi kabar kepadanya. Dan tiba-tiba lelaki yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya kini berdiri di depannya.

Kabar terakhir tentang kakaknya yang di dengar Jongin adalah...

Kim Taemin masuk kedalam penjara.

"Ka-kakak?"

"Ya, adikku. Kau melupakan kakakmu?"

"Ah- tidak..." diam-diam Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Jadi ini adalah adik iparku?" Taemin menatap Baekhyun dengan seringai diwajahnya. "Sudah pasti cantik, Baekhyun si mantan aktris yang legendaris," ucap Taemin disertai dengan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya. "Kau sangat pintar memilih istri, adikku. Dan kau juga sangat pintar hingga kau menjadi seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses. Aku sangat iri padamu."

Kening Jongin berkerut. Ia menanggapi kalimat panjang Taemin dengan tawa yang canggung. Setelahnya ia melirik kearah bibi Ahn yang berdiri di samping sofa. "Bibi Ahn, tolong antar Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Biarkan dia beristirahat," setelahnya Jongin menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menatap bingung kepadanya. "Istirahat dulu, sayang. Kau pasti lelah," ia memberikan senyuman dan elusan di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Jongin mendesah lega melihat Baekhyun yang menuruti setiap ucapannya.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, Jongin kembali menatap Taemin. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Meskipun wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, namun Jongin tidak dapat menghentikan detak jantungnya yang menggila saat melihat seringai di bibir Taemin.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk diatas kasurnya dengan gerakan pelan. Dirinya dibuat bingung dengan suaminya, kenapa wajah Jongin terlihat takut saat melihat kakkaknya itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian memainkan ponselnya.

"Nyonya, ada yang diinginkan?"

Baekhyun menatap bibi Ahn, ia mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya terlihat berpikir. "Bibi, aku ingin makan buah," setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Si bayi sedang ingin makan terus ya?"

Senyuman malu terlihat dibibir Baekhyun, ia mengangguk sambil mengusap perutnya. "Mungkin dia ingin semakin kuat."

"Dia pasti akan kuat," bibi Ahn mengusap pundak Baekhyun. "Tunggulah disini, bibi akan membawakan buah untukmu dan untuk si bayi."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan bibi Ahn. Dengan meluruskan kakinya dan bersandar pada kepala kasur Baekhyun kembali memainkan ponselnya. Membalas pesan dengan Jessica yang saat ini tengah berada di Paris untuk mengurusi butiknya yang baru membuka cabang baru disana.

Pintu kamarnya yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap bibi Ahn yang telah kembali. Ia mengerutkan kening, kenapa cepat sekali? Dan juga... kenapa wajah bibi Ahn terlihat pucat?

"Bibi?" Baekhyun membolalan matanya saat bibirnya di bekap oleh bibi Ahn. Maniknya menatap bingung wajah bibi Ahn yang panik dan dibasahi oleh keringat.

"Ny-nyonya, kumohon jangan berisik. Apapun yang anda dengar, kumohon jangan berteriak lalu kunci kamar anda," satu tetes airmata jatuh membasahi wajah bibi Ahn yang mulai menua. "Dan tolong, telpon polisi."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, bibi Ahn kembali keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Wanita cantik itu membeku ditempatnya, bingung dengan ucapan bibi Ahn.

Apa yang terjadi?

Sebuah teriakan dari luar kamarnya membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat, Baekhyun menuju pintu kamarnya, mengunci kamarnya sesuai dengan perintah bibi Ahn. Teriakan kembali terdengar, kali ini teriakan Jongin yang terdengar. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya mencoba untuk menelpon polisi.

Teriakan-teriakan kembali terdengar, Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Dia bingung, sangat amat bingung. Otaknya sudah tidak dapat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana.

Saat sebuah tembakan terdengar, satu orang yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun yang dia hubungi saat ini.

 _DOR_

"C-chanyeol..."

 _DOR_

"T-tolong aku..."

 _DOR_

Setelahnya Baekhyun mencoba bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian, meringkuk dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan. Menunggu bantuan datang.

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika sebuah suara masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Dengan mata yang sekit akibat menangis, Baekhyun dapat melihat sosok Chanyeol dan beberapa polisi di belakang lelaki itu. Matanya seketika membola, namun tubuhnya tidak dapat di gerakkan karena terasa kaku akibat meringkuk didalam lemari.

"Hey, jangan langsung bergerak Baek. Tubuhmu pasti masih kaku."

Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian menarik nafas yang langsung dia hembuskan perlahan. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya suaminya, dimana Jongin sekarang? Bagaimana kondisinya?

"Baek-"

"J-jongin. Dimana Jongin?"

Baekhyun yang akan keluar dari kamarnya ditarik oleh Chanyeol, hingga dirinya menghadap lelaki tinggi itu.

"Tenanglah, Baek."

"Tidak! Tidak! Dimana suamiku?" Jantungnya berdetak cepat, entah kenapa airmatanya langsung merembes keluar, membuat wajahnya basah oleh airmatanya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa suaminya itu tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Dan hal ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak dapat tenang. Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya. Ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya lalu tercekat saat melihat banyak polisi di dalam rumahnya.

Dengan kaki telangjangnya, Baekhyun menuruni tangga. Tanpa menyadari Chanyeol yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"J-jongin?" panggilnya, berharap mendengar jawaban dari suaminya itu. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan iba dari polisi yang berada disekitarnya.

"Nyonya Kim..." seorang polisi wanita mendekat kearahnya lalu memegang pundak Baekhyun. Menghalanginya untuk berjalan lebih jauh.

"Mana suamiku? Mana Jongin?"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut saat polisi tersebut malah menghindari tatapannya. Baekhyun melirik kebelakang tubuh polisi tersebut. Dirinya dapat melihat garis polisi disana. Tubuhnya bergetar, dia merasa takut. Takut dengan kenyataan yang harus dia ketahui sebentar lagi.

Jadi Baekhyun mendorong tubuh polisi tersebut, mendekat kearah garis polisi itu, garis yang membatasi ruang tengah rumahnya. Dimana terdapat sosok yang terbujur kaku dengan kain yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Sosok itu, telapak kaki yang terlihat karena tidak tertutupi kain, Baekhyun mengenalinya. "J-jongin..." ucapnya pelan.

Airmata keluar semakin deras dari matanya. Kakinya semakin mendekat, berdiri di samping sosok suaminya. "J-jongin..." tubuhnya terasa lemas, Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh diatas lantai. Dengan memberanikan dirinya, Baekhyun membuka kain yang menutupi wajah Jongin.

Seketika Baekhyun berteriak, meraung-raung melihat wajah tampan Jongin yang berlumuran dengan darah. Dirinya dapat melihat luka tembakan dikening Jongin, membuat darah kental mengalir dari sana. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Baekhyun memegang pipi Jongin, memanggil-manggil suaminya itu.

"J-jongin... hey, bangun..." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin. "Kau bilang akan bersamaku selamanya? Kau bilang ingin melihat anak kita lahir?" Baekhyun meremas kain yang menutuli tubuh Jongin. "Jongin... suamiku..."

"Baekhyun," tubuhnya ditarik kebelakang, menjauh dari jasad Jongin. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang basah karena airmata. "S-sebaiknya kau jangan menyentuh Jongin."

"Kenapa? Dia suamiku!"

"Bukan begitu, Baek... biarkan tubuh Jongin diurus oleh pihak medis."

Baekhyun kembali menatap tubuh Jongin. Ia ingin mendekap Jongin, memberikan kekuatannya, berharap lelaki tersebut dapat kembali memanggil namanya dengan nada manja yang sering dia lakukan. Bahkan Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas, beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya masih dapat memeluk Jongin, menciumnya, mengelusnya. Dan Jongin masih menyapa anak mereka.

Kenapa semuuanya terjadi begitu cepat? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa?

"Lapor pak, jumlah korban tewas ada tiga orang. Dan korban luka ada satu orang."

Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara polisi tersebut, namun matanya masih menatap kosong tubuh Jongin.

"Korban luka mendapatkan pukulan keras pada belakang kepalanya dan sudah dibawa kerumah sakit untuk penanganan selanjutnya."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi panik saat petugas medis mencoba memindahkan tubuh Jongin kedalam kantong jenazah. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menahan tangan petugas tersebut. "Jangan bawa pergi suamiku!"

"Tapi nyonya-"

"Kubilang jang- Akh!" Baekhyun mencengkram perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Baekhyun dengan sigap memegang tubuh wanita itu.

Ditenggah sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun, ia masih menggeleng saat tubuh Jongin telat berada didalam kantong jenazah. Hingga setelahnya tubuhnya mulai hilang kesadaran, Baekhyun pingsan.

' _Bahkan kau tidak ingin papa pergi, anakku_.'

.

.

Persidangan kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan Kim Taemin terhadap tiga orang termasuk adiknya, Jongin dilakukan hari ini. Seharusnya Baekhyun berada dirumah sakit, karena pingsannya waktu itu membuat kandungannya menjadi lemah karena stress dan shock yang dihadapinya. Sehingga dirinya harus mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif. Namun karena dirinya harus mengetahui apa penyebab suaminya dibunuh, ia mendatangi persidangan tersebut.

Dengan Chanyeol yang selalu berada disampingnya, menjaganya meskipun Baekhyun sudah berulang kali menyuruh lelaki itu untuk pergi.

Manik sipit Baekhyun menatap bibi Ahn yang terlihat pucat, Baekhyun yakin kalau wanita yang sudah bekerja untuk Jongin sebelum dirinya menikah dengan Jongin memiliki trauma karena kejadian itu. Apalagi harus berbicara sebagai saksi, sehingga dirinya harus kembali membuka lembaran buruk tersebut.

"S-saya saat itu ingin mengambil buah untuk Nyonya Baekhyun," suara bibi Ahn terdengar kecil. Isak tangis wanita tua itu juga terdengar menyakitkan. "Lalu saya melihat dia," ia menunjuk Taemin yang duduk santai dikursi tengah. "Mendorong tubuh tuan Jongin lalu memukul pipinya."

Bibi Ahn menjeda ucapannya dengan tangisan. Ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya setelah mengambil nafas panjang. "Lalu saya memanggil Paman Lee dan Paman Song yang menjadi satpam, menyuruh mereka untuk melindungi tuan Jongin. Saya juga menyuruh nyonya Baekhyun untuk berlindung," bibi Ahn menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Saya berteriak karena dia mengeluarkan pisau, kemudian saya dipukul hingga saya pingsan."

Setelah pengakuan dari saksi, hakim menyuruh tersangka, Taemin untuk berbicara.

Baekhyun harus menahan rasa kesalnya mendengar ucapan santai lelaki tersebut.

"Saya ingin jabatan Jongin menjadi hak milik saya. Tapi dia menolak lalu saya memukulnya," Taemin mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Saya kesal karena dia dapat sukses, sedangkan saya hanya mantan napi yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Dia kaya, memiliki istri yang cantik dan akan memiliki anak. Saya tidak terima dengan semua yang dimilikki adik saya. Bukankah seharusnya saya yang seperti itu? Karena saya kakaknya.

Taemin mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat marah karena cerita yang dia ucapkan sendiri. "Saya tidak berniat membunuh adik saya. Tapi mendengar teriakan pembantunya itu membuat saya semakin kesal. Lalu satpam-satpam yang melindungi sangat mengganggu. Jadi saya menembak keduanya bergantian," setelahnya ia tersenyum miring. "Tapi saya senang, akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya dan Jongin bermain kembali. Dia ketakutan, memohon padaku untuk tidak menyentuh istri dan anaknya. Karena muak, saya menembak kepalanya lalu menusuk tubuhnya selama..." Taemin menghitung dengan jarinya. "Lima kali."

Baekhyun yang berada di kursi belakang semakin lemas. Seharusnya dia tidak bersembunyi saat itu, seharusnya dia keluar untuk menolong Jongin. Dia tidak peduli, lebih baik dirinya mati dibandingkan harus membayangkan betapa sakit dan ketakutan yang dirasakan oleh Jongin. Ia merasa menjadi istri yang tidak berguna. Bukankah seharusnya ia menemani suaminya? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk bersama Jongin diwaktu senang maupun susah? Tapi kenapa dia harus bersembunyi? Kenapa dia harus takut? Padahal hingga diakhir hayatnya Jongin masih memikirkan dirinya dan juga anak mereka.

"Chanyeol..." cicit Baekhyun. "Kenapa aku tidak membantu Jongin saat itu, ya?"

"Aku yakin Jongin senang karena kau bersembunyi, Baek. Itulah yang dia inginkan, kau harus tetap hidup dan merawat anak kalian."

"Tapi aku-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah basah karena airmata. "Cukup, Baek. Kau tidak bersalah dan Jongin pasti bahagia disana."

Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, dimana dirinya kini berada. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah tempat bersandar. Jadi dia membiarkan airmatanya tumpah membasahi jas Chanyeol. Membiarkan sorotan kamera dari media mengambil potret dirinya dan Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali beristirahat di rumah sakit. Dirinya kembali pingsan setelah menghadiri persidangan. Mengetahui bagaimana suaminya terbunuh membuat pikirannya kembali kusut. Dan hal tersebut berdampak pada janin yang dikandungnya. Apalagi fotonya dan Chanyeol beredar diberita-berita. Membuatnya semakin merasa stress.

Berulang kali dokter menyuruhnya untuk memperhatikan kesehatannya dan kandungannya. Dia juga disuruh untuk mengurangi pikiran-pikiran yang akan menimbulkan _stress_. Bahkan dokter mendatangkan psikolog untuk membantunya, namun karena Baekhyun yang merasa takut dan tidak mempercayai orang asing membuat keberadaan psikolog tersebut menjadi sia-sia.

"Baek, ayo makan."

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kenapa kau kesini terus?"

"Aku ingin menjagamu."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Berhenti seperti ini. Kita hanya mantan suami istri. Bagaimana pandangan orang lain nanti."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja, Baek."

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Kau mempermainkanku?"

"Tidak..." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tangannya yang saling meremas. "Kumohon, anggap saja ini permintaan maafku. Aku akan menjagamu hingga anakmu lahir."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Jadi dia hanya merebahkan tubuhnya lalu memunggungi Chanyeol. "Terserah kau saja," setelah itu ia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Baekhyun memang membiarkan Chanyeol selalu bersamanya, menemaninya selama hampir satu bulan ini. Lelaki itu selalu datang ke kamar tempatnya dirawat. Selama ini pula Baekhyun dirawat dirumah sakit. Hal ini karena dirinya kerap kali merasa tertekan saat mengingat Jongin. Jadi dokter terus menyuruhnya untuk tetap dirawat. Baekhyunpun tidak masalah, karena dirinya masih terlalu takut untuk pulang kerumah.

Sebenarnya selain Chanyeol, bibi Ahn juga sering datang menemani Baekhyun. Membantu keperluan yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun cukup senang, karena bibi Ahn membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Jessica juga sudah datang menjenguk Baekhyun, namun sahabatnya itu lagi-lagi harus pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan pekerjaannya. Benar-benar wanita karir yang sibuk.

Jika Chanyeol, Baekhyun sering kali mengacuhkan kedatangan lelaki tinggi itu. Chanyeol akan datang setelah laki-laki tersebut selesai bekerja, kemudian membantu Baekhyun mengupas buah dan mengurusi kepentingan rumah sakit. Baekhyun tidak banyak berbicara dengan Chanyeol, mereka hanya berbicara seadanya saja. Ia pernah bertanya, kenapa Chanyeol tetap datang meskipun dirinya kerap kali mengacuhkannya. Chanyeol hanya menjawab bahwa ia sudah senang dengan hanya melihat Baekhyun dan memastikan Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan setelah itu.

" _Uhh_ -" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tangannya mengelus perut buncitnya dengan lembut. Seakan memberitahukan anaknya, bahwa dirinya disini. Ibunya disini. Namun anaknya kembali menendang-nendang didalam sana. Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Apakah anaknya merindukan ayahnya? _'Mama juga merindukan papamu, nak..._ '

"Baek, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, masih dengen meringis pelan. "Tidak apa, bayiku hanya menendang."

"Mau aku panggilkan dokter?!" Chanyeol terlihat panik di tempatnya. Raut khawatir terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia masih mengelus perutnya. "Tidak perlu, bayiku hanya merindukan ayahnya," setelahnya Baekhyun menunduk, menatap perutnya dengan tatapan nanar.

Namun ia terlonjak kaget saat mendapati tangan Chanyeol berada diatas perutnya. Mengelus perutnya dengan pelan. Dan anehnya lagi, tendangan di perutnya perlahan hilang. Bayinya kembali tenang. Airmata Baekhyun kembali tumpah. Ia terisak pelan melihatnya, bayangan Jongin yang selalu berbisik didepan perutnya kembali terlihat.

"Baek?"

"Jongin selalu berbisik di depan perutku jika bayi kami seperti tadi."

"Apa yang Jongin ucapkan?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sayang, tenanglah. Jangan menyakiti mama, oke," Baekhyun membentuk senyuman kecil. Mengingat apa yang sering dilakukan Jongin membuatnya amat sangat merindukan kelembutan suaminya itu.

Kenangan yang diingat Baekhyun menghilang ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik didepan perutnya. Mengucapkan kalimat persis seperti yang diucapkan Jongin. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun menangis, tanpa sadar dirinya memegang tangan Chanyeol yang berada di perutnya lalu meremasnya pelan. "Chanyeol... terima kasih."

Setelah kejadian tersebut, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai membaik. Baekhyun sudah dapat menerima keadaan dimana Chanyeol selalu datang untuk menjenguknya. Meskipun beberapa kali Chanyeol tidak datang untuk mengurusi agensinya yang ingin mendebutkan artis baru.

Hari ini senyuman Baekhyun mengembang lebar. Ini karena Chanyeol yang datang dengan sekantung mandu yang ia beli di perjalanan. Diam-diam Baekhyun terharu, Chanyeol mengingat makanan kesukaannya.

"Maaf tiga hari ini aku tidak menjagamu."

"Tidak apa, bibi Ahn selalu bersamaku."

Ngomong-ngomong tentang bibi Ahn, wanita paruh baya itu kini bekerja dengan Baekhyun. Ia akan pulang jika Chanyeol sudah datang untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menyiapkan mandu-nya," Chanyeol mengeluarkan mandu yang dia bawa lalu mengambil piring yang tersedia di meja samping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Mengeluarkan mandimu tersebut lalu membantu Baekhyun memakan mandu tersebut dengan menyuapinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Baek?"

"Baik. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk berada disini hingga aku melahirkan nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia memberikan minum kepada Baekhyun saat wanita itu sudah menghabiskan tiga potong mandu dengan cepat. "Setelah melahirkan kau akan pulang... kemana?" Chanyeol tidak tau apakah pertanyaannya ini benar atau salah. Dia tau, Baekhyun tidak ingin pulang kerumah besar milik Jongin setelah kejadian pembunuhan tersebut.

"Kerumah. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"A... tidak," Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Ia merutuki dirinya yang menjadi orang bodoh, bagaimana mungkin dia berpikiran untuk mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersamanya. Memangnya siapa dirinya? "B-baek, aku keluar dulu."

Chanyeol meletakkan piringnya di atas meja kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kesendirian dalam ruang inapnya tersebut.

.

.

Mungkin Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja dimata orang lain. Suaminya meninggal secara tragis, tapi Baekhyun dapat menerimanya dengan tabah, menerima kenyataan yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Meskipun dirinya tetap mengalami stress, namun perlahan dirinya terlihat dapat melewati stressnya tersebut.

Namun berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Baekhyun menikah dengan Jongin karena ia tau kalau lelaki itu sangat mencintainya. Jadi Baekhyun menerima lamaran Jongun dengan alasan dirinya ingin bahagia. Ya, Baekhyun memang bahagia setelah menikah dengan Jongin. Dirinya selalu dimanja, diberikan kasih sayang dan perlakuan yang lembut dari Jongin, berbeda dengan pernikahannya sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun tidak bisa membalas perasaan Jongin secepat dirinya menerima lamaran lelaki tersebut.

Terserah jika kalian ingin menilainya sebagai wanita tidak tau diri. Tapi hatinya tetap milik seorang Park Chanyeol. Selama pernikahannya dengan Jongin, Baekhyun sering kali memikirkan Chanyeol.

Namun yang namanya sebuah perasaan, tidak dapat dicegah, tidak dapat di mengerti. Perasaan untuk Jongin perlahan muncul ketika bayi mereka yang berada didalam rahimnya berumur empat bulan. Meskipun belum bbesar, namun Baekhyun mengakui perasaannya. Bahwa dia mulai mencintai seorang Kim Jongin, suaminya.

Meskipun perasaan untuk Chanyeol belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Tentu kepergian Jongin untuk selama-lamanya membuatnya terguncang secara batin. Jika dirinya tengah sendiri, Baekhyun akan menangis. Menangisi kehidupannya, kenapa dirinya tidak bisa merasakan bahagia? Hidup bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai. Menangisi Jongin, mengingat segala kelembutan suaminya itu. Betapa esar kasih sayang yang sudah diberikan Jongin untuknya.

Lalu... menangisi Chanyeol. Karena ia merasa bingung, kesal, marah kepada mantan suaminya itu. Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap baik kepadanya? Kenapa dia harus melakukannya sekarang? Kenapa baru melakukannya sekarang? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu?

Baekhyun kembali menangis. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, memeluk perutnya yang buncit, berucap bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai anaknya, anaknyalah yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya saat ini. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika anaknya tidak bersama dengannya. Mungkinkah dirinya akan menyusul Jongin?

Tangisan Baekhyun yang semakin deras sayangnya terlihat oleh Chanyeol yang baru masuk kedalam kamar inapnya. "Baekhyun!" lelaki tinggi itu berucap panik lalu berlari mendekat. "Hey, kau kenapa?" ia memegang pundak Baekhyun, menatapnya khawatir. "Ada yang sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia menghapus airmatanya kemudian menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. Ia terisak pelan. "Chanyeol... apakah aku tidak pantas bahagia?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah merasakan bahagia dalam hidupku. Pernikahanku denganmu sangat buruk, kau memberikanku luka yang sangat lebar," tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatapnya nanar. "Lalu pernikahan ku dengan Jongin awalnya diselimuti oleh kebahagiaan. Bahkan saat itu aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah wanita paling bahagia, paling beruntung karena menikah dengan Jongin. Tapi sekarang? Aku merasa seperti sebuah gunung menghantam tubuhku. Sakit sekali."

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun, meremasnya pelan kemudian menciumnya. "Maaf, maafkan aku sudah menjadi orang yang membawa kenangan buruk dalam hidupmu. Aku sangat jahat, mungkin aku tidak pantas berada bersamamu saat ini. Aku mengakui kesalahanku. Tapi kau tau, Baek? Aku yakin Tuhan sedang menyusun skenario untuk kehidupanmu yang bahagia. Percayalah."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Chanyeol. Ditatapnya wajah lelaki yang hingga saat ini masih memiliki tempat dihatinya. "Chanyeol... maukah kau tidur disampingku? Memelukku?"

Keinginan Baekhyun dipenuhi Chanyeol, kini lelaki tinggi itu tengah merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun kemudian memeluknya erat. Tanpa percakapan, keduanya terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah berada di Jeju untuk urusan pekerjaannya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, dia ingin menemani Baekhyun karena wanita itu sebentar lagi akan segera melahirkan. Terakhir dokter memberitahukan bahwa Baekhyun akan melahirkan sekitar dua minggu lagi.

Tapi Chanyeol mendapat telpon dari rumah sakit bahwa Baekhyun akan segera melahirkan, bahkan wanita itu sudah melewati pembukaan empat.

Chanyeol dibuat bingung.

Ia langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Tidak peduli dengan bawahannya yang kesusahan karenanya. Besok dirinya harus pulang, jadi Chanyeol langsung menyuruh asistennya memesan tiket pesawat pagi-pagi.

Keesokkan harinya, Chanyeol sampai dirumah sakit siang hari menjelang sore. Pesawatnya mengalami _delay_ sekitar satu jam dan perjalanan dari bandara ke rumah sakit harus penuh perjuangan karena macet. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang inap Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil, menatap bucket bunga yang berada di tangannya. Hadiah untuk Baekhyun yang telah berjuang.

"Tuan Park?"

Chanyeol dibuat kaget oleh seorang suster yang baru keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku ingin menjenguk Baekhyun sekarang, apa boleh?"

"Eh? Tapi Nyonya Baekhyun sudah pergi."

"Maksudnya?"

"Nyonya Baekhyun meminta dokter untuk segera pulang. Hm... permisi tuan Park, Nyonya Baekhyun menitipkan sesuatu untuk anda. Saya akan ambilkan dari ruangan saya. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Chanyeol menatap suster yang berlari meninggalkannya. Ia menoleh, menatap ruangan dimana Baekhyun berada akhir-akhir ini. Dan ia tercekat, ruangan itu benar-benar kosong. Tidak ada sosok cantik yang duduk disana. Tidak butuh waktu lama, suster mendatangi Chanyeol dengan sebuah surat di tangannya. Setelahnya ia pergi menundurkan diri.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Chanyeol membuka surat yang diberikan suster tersebut. Manik bulatnya membaca deratan huruf dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat familiar untuknya. Tulisan tangan Baekhyun.

' _Hey Chanyeol. Hm... aku sudah melahirkan dan anakku seorang laki-laki. Dia sangat mirip dengan Jongin hehe. Aku senang setidaknya aku dapat melihat sosok Jongin dari anakku ini.'_

Kalimat awal dari surat Baekhyun membuat dada Chanyeol terasa sesak. Pasalnya, ada nama Jongin disana.

' _Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih banyak Chanyeol karena kau sudah mau menjaga dan merawatku. Membantuku melewati hari-hari beratku setelah kepergian Jongin. Kau sangat membantuku selama ini, Chanyeol. Tapi maaf, aku tidak dapat bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Kini kau dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, aku tidak ingin mendengar berita-berita yang nantikan akan membuat nama agensi yang telah kau kembangkan dengan susah payah menjadi jelek. Dan aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih lama lagi.'_

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku, Baek..." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

' _Selamat tinggal Chanyeol. Hiduplah dengan baik dan jaga kesehatanmu._

 _Byun Baekhyun.'_

Chanyeol menyimpan surat Baekhyun dalam saku jas yang ia pakai. Setelah menekan perasaan sesaknya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit yang memberikan kenangan baru untuknya selama dua bulan sebelumnya.

.

.

 _Satu tahun kemudian_

Chanyeol menapakkan kakinya pada tangan yang membawanya menuju gedung taman pemakaman. Kerabatnya meninggal bulan lalu, dan Chanyeol baru bisa mengunjunginya hari ini karena jadwal pekerjaannya yang sibuk. Langkah ringannya terhenti saat melihat sosok perempuan yang sangat ia rindukan, sama seperti dirinya ingin masuk kedalam gedung.

"Baekhyun..." panggilnya pelan. Ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah yang terkejut. "Hey, lama tidak bertemu."

"Ah, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, lama tidak bertemu."

Chanyeol menatap wanita cantik di depannya. Ia tidak dapat menghilangkan senyuman dibibirnya. Maniknya menatap sosok anak kecil yang berada di gendongan Baekhyun. Tangannya terjulur, mengelus rambut anak tersebut. "Kau membawa Taeoh, ingin mengunjungi Jongin?"

Anggukan diberikan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum saat anaknya itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau tau nama anakku?"

"Tentu, aku sering melihatnya diakun sosial mediamu. Dia benar-benar mirip Jongin."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan rona di pipinya. Mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol melihat akun media sosialnya membuatnya berdebar. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, masuk kedalam gedung diikuti oleh Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chan?"

"Mengunjungi kerabatku, dia meninggal bulan lalu."

"Ah... turut berduka cita."

"Tidak apa," Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan pelan. Ia dan Baekhyun berpisah, Baekhyun menuju blok tempat dimana abu Jongin diletakkan, ia pun begitu menuju tempat kerabatnya. Chanyeol menyapa kerabatnya sebentar, meminta maaf karena baru datang hari ini. Setelahnya ia menyusul Baekhyun, menatap punggung wanita itu dari belakang. Kemudian mendekat.

"Taeoh, ini ayahmu..." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun berbicara pada anaknya sambil menunjuk foto Jongin yang berada disana. Dirinya tidak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun, jadi ia hanya berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Yom Yom!" (Om! Om!) Suara dan tunjukan tangan dari Taeoh membuat Baekhyun berbalik. Ia cukup terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau kemari? Kau tidak mengunjungi kerabatmu?"

"Sudah," dengan langkah santai Chanyeol kini berdiri disamping Baekhyun. "Aku juga ingin mengunjungi Jongin. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya," Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang juga menoleh kearahnya. "Karena dia sudah menjaga dan memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Setidaknya dia sangat jauh berbeda daripada aku."

"Chan..." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Lupakan itu masa lalu."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan bibir yang ia tipiskan. "Lagipula aku juga ingin meminta izin pada Jongin."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeop dengan wajah yang bingung. Keningnya berkerut. "Meminta izin?"

"Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku, aku ingin kesempatan lagi untuk membahagiakanmu, Baek."

"Apa?!"

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari gedung pemakaman dengan suasana yang canggung. Sedaei tadi Baekhyun hanya sibuk dengan Taeoh, mengelus surai lembut anaknya, bermain dengan anaknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Baekhyun tidak berbicara lagi padanya semenjak kata-kata di depan abu Jongin ia ucapkan.

Bodoh.

Itu yang sejak tadi Chanyeol katakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan langsung pulang."

"Baek-"

"Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol"

"Baekhyun, tunggu," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu berhenti dan menghadap kearahnya. "Aku serius dengan ucapanku, Baek. Aku... aku menyesal, aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu, aku masih mencintaimu."

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada tangannya. Manik sipitnya menatap dalam mata bulat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Jika bisa dibilang jujur, perasaannya untuk Chanyeol juga masih ada. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu takut. Takut untuk menerima Chanyeol kembali, takut untuk memulai sebuah hubungan kembali. Ia ingin bahagia bersama Taeoh, berdua saja dengan anaknya.

"Chanyeol, meskipun perasaan itu tetap ada, kita tetap tidak bisa bersama."

"Kenapa..." suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat lesu. Pundak tegap lelaki tinggi itu turun kebawah, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh rasa sakit.

"Kau sudah pernah berbohong padaku, bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu," Baekhyun mengambil tangan Chanyeol lalu menggenggamnya. "Lupakan aku, Chanyeol. Carilah yang lebih baik dariku, jaga dia jangan sia-siakan dia. Aku juga sudah memiliki seorang anak, aku akan bahagia bersama anakku."

"Aku tidak peduli, Baek. Taeoh akan aku anggap seperti anakku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin denganmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol lalu melangkah satu langkah mundur. "Tidak Chanyeol. Mari kita hidup bahagia dengan jalan kita masing-masing. Lupakan apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Aku pun sudah memaafkan sikapmu."

"Tapi... boleh aku memelukmu?" Chanyeol kembali menahan Baekhyun yang akan pergi. "Untuk terakhir kali?"

"Tidak Chanyeol, itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin merasa sakit," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Menatap lekat wajah tampan Chanyeol. Wajah tampan yang orang yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya. Memberikan kenangan indah dan buruk bersamaan. Orang yang tidak pernah dapat ia lupakan, seberapa besar dirinya mencoba.

Namun Baekhyun juga harus tetap berada di pendiriannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol."

Setelah itu, hanya punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh yang dapat di tangkap oleh manik bulat Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menekan perasaan sakitnya, mencoba menahan tangisnya dengan wajah datarnya. Setelah itu Chanyeol memutuskan meninggalkan taman pemakaman dengan perasaan yang kacau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **So, ada yang masih inget sama cerita ini?**_

 _ **Jadi Chanyeol sama Baekhyun tidak bersama lagi :') gak harus bersama lagi kan emang? Abisnya Chanyeol jaat sih.**_

 _ **Yaudaaa gamau lama2 makasih buat yang nunggu cerita ini dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya^^ babay~**_


End file.
